No, no lo es
by Isobo
Summary: Bizco Potter, que tus ojos se cruzan entre sí cuando vas a llegar al orgasmo SLASH


Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK y la Warner, con esto solo espero divertirlos al leerlo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco estaba acostado mirando como Harry se vestía, llevaban un año de novios y si bien las cosas habían cambiado, fastidiar a San Potter era un habito difícil de quitar, y al ver a su novio totalmente relajado después de la sesión de sexo que acababan de tener simplemente no pudo resistirse:

-Oye Potter ¿te he dicho que haces bizco antes de venirte?-preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡¿Cómo!-Harry se volteo con la camisa aun sin abrochar

-Bizco Potter, que tus ojos se cruzan entre sí cuando vas a llegar al orgasmo, ¿te lo había dicho?-Harry abrió un poco la boca procesando la información, mientras Draco seguía sonriendo sabiendo que había conseguido fastidiar una vez mas al moreno

-No, nunca lo habías dicho – el rostro de Harry quedo rojo y su boca hizo un puchero infantil indicando su turbación hacia la vergonzosa revelación, cosa que siempre hacia cuando Draco lo cabreaba – ¿lo hago siempre?-pregunto el moreno por lo bajo

-Lo haces- afirmó el rubio

-¿Te molesta?-

-En realidad, es sexy-dijo Draco soltando una ligera risa, Harry volteo rápidamente sintiendo la risa como una burla y empezó a abrocharse rápidamente la camisa de abajo hacia arriba con algo de rabia y el rostro mas rojo que antes.

-No lo es, y no es necesario que te burles, me imagino lo ridículo que se debe ver, así que la próxima vez me pondré de espaldas- Iba a abrocharse el ultimo botón cando unas manos le rodearon la cintura, Draco acerco su boca a su ojera y mientras daba pequeños mordiscos, Harry olvido por completo su tarea cuando Draco empezó a susurrarle

-No creo Potter, me gusta saber cuando vas a alcanzarlo, es, ¿como explicarte? un asunto de control sobre tus reacciones y la verdad es bastante satisfactorio saber que puedo torturarte, además de que nunca he sido bueno en eso de sentir cuando el otro esta a punto de terminar- los mordiscos se trasformaron en besos que empezaron a bajar por el cuello y las manos de Draco empezaron a separar los botones que Harry unos segundos antes había unido y empezó las caricias por el torso de su novio

-No soy una chica, te he dejado muestras en la ropa y en otros lados de cuando me corro-Harry inclino la cabeza ofreciendo su cuello al rubio, Draco sonrió antes de morderle la clavícula y después de escuchar el gemido de satisfacción de Harry por haberlo hecho

-No se trata de saber que tuviste un orgasmo, es sobre que me encanta todo lo haces cuando te tomo, es sobre el placer, porque cuando cruzas tus hermosos ojos por unos segundos se del poder que tengo para que lo alcances o para prolongar tu agonía y eso es _sexy-_ los ojos de Harry cerrados para intensificar sus sensaciones, se abrieron en un instante cuando al mismo tiempo que la frase terminaba sintió la erección de Draco detrás de él- ¿Ves, hasta es sexy pensar en ello- tiro de Harry para arrojarlo a la cama donde lo aprisionó debajo de él para comenzar al besarlo- ¿Qué opinas de hacerlo una vez mas antes de la cena, o tal vez dos?- Harry le echo los brazos al cuello y comenzó a reír

-Opino que estas loco por pensar que además de miope quieres que sea bizco, créeme no muchos pensaran que tienes un novio sexy- Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia sabiendo que contestar a eso y que resultado obtendría.

-Si vieran como mueves tu culo, te apuesto que no les importaría como tienes los ojos-Harry quedó rojo una vez más haciendo de nuevo ese puchero con la boca y antes que pudiera reclamar, Draco lo beso de nuevo, era cierto que fastidiar Harry seguía siendo divertido, pero el resultado de fastidiarlo ahora era mas satisfactorio no solo porque siempre que lo cabreaba era seguro que terminarían en la cama sin importar que tanto lo haya disgustado, sino porque también adoraba ver a su novio con sus mejillas rojas haciendo ese gesto infantil.

-Aun no me contestas que opinas sobre hacerlo antes de la cena- Harry sonrió y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él para besarlo, y sabiendo que eso era un sí las ropas rápidamente fueron remplazadas por piel, si tenia suerte podría fastidiar a Harry lo suficiente como para no ir a cenar.

-Oye Draco, ¿de veras es sexy eso de cruzar los ojos?- Draco dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y pensó-_Bingo_

-No Potter, no lo es- y sin querer esperar el tan querido gesto, Draco lo besó.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Esta idea loca nació en mi cabeza hace unos días y no quería irse hasta plasmarla, así que aquí esta. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sea de su agrado, si quieren dejar su opinión muchísimas gracias y si no lo desean igualmente les agradezco por haberse detenido y darle un poco de su tiempo a mi fic.


End file.
